A Creeky Halloween
by Mari Kenobi
Summary: It's AU Senior Year. PJ are together, but she's been getting weird love notes for Halloween. One Shot Deal.


A Creeky Halloween  
  
Author: Maria Cristina Disclaimer: They are not mine, if they were the show would be ten times better. Don't sue!! ***  
  
"But Pacey!"  
  
"Stop whining Joey." Pacey said as he took a french fry from her plate.  
  
"It's not fair. You are so busy that I never see you!" Pacey sighed and looked around the cafeteria.  
  
"Who you looking for, Pace? A way out?"  
  
"Butt out, Lindley." Pacey now took some of Jen's potato chips.  
  
"Pacey stop eating our food!" Joey playfully slapped his hand.  
  
"Look girls, I have to study a lot and I'm busy. You want me studying? Don't you? I promise to make it up to you soon." He began to get up.  
  
"You better make it up to me Witter!" Jen cracked while Pacey kissed Joey.  
  
"Sure I will, Lindley. Oh what the heck." He bent down, kissed Jen's forehead and left.  
  
"Hope it wasn't anything I said," both girls turned to see Dawson standing behind them.  
  
"Hey. What do you have there Dawson?"  
  
He handed them flyers as he sat down, "My parents are going to have a Halloween party at the restaurant. And you both are going and wearing costumes."  
  
"Sounds kind of dorky, in a cool way."  
  
"Huh, yeah. Whatever Jen. How about you, Joey?"  
  
She didn't answer immediately because she was still thinking of Pacey.  
  
"Earth to Joey!" Dawson tried again.  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking about something. Of course I'll go. I even have my costume, a girl with a way too busy boyfriend," she muttered the part and got up. "See you later guys."  
  
Dawson turned to Jen, "Dare I say there's trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Drop it Dawson," she warned him.  
  
"Whatever. I've got to pass more flyers around. See ya." He left just as Jack joined Jen. He saw the flyer.  
  
"Halloween party? Can things get any freakier?"  
  
She looked pained at him, "I'm afraid they will." ***  
  
Hours later the final bell had rung and Jack and Jen made their way to Joey's locker.  
  
"Hey guys," she mumbled.  
  
Jack threw his arm around her, "Next time with more enthusiasm, Jo."  
  
"I'm just upset because Pacey has to work on some history report with Andie and I won't get to see him tonite."  
  
"But you know that he has to study."  
  
"I know Jen, he said he would make it up to me, but I just-"  
  
"Are you worried about Andie? Is that it? 'Cause I know they are just friends, they are past it all." Jack was a bit concerned.  
  
"That's not it either. I guess I just want to have my boyfriend around!" She opened her locker and a note fell out. Jen picked it up and handed it to Joey, who opened it.  
  
"Oh my God! Listen. 'You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will make the world special enough for you. Wait for it - Halloween.'"  
  
The three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Do you recognize the writing?"  
  
"No," Joey handed it to Jen, "it is a printout."  
  
"Hmmm." Jen showed it to Jack and Joey's face lit up.  
  
"Maybe this is what Pacey said by making it up to me! He is planning something romantic."  
  
"Could be. Pacey is certainly a romantic guy. You should ask him."  
  
Joey shook her head at Jack, "No! I want to see where he takes this! See ya guys!" She left quickly and Jen and Jack began walking as well. "She is almost skipping. It is good to see her happy."  
  
"Amen to that, Jack!"  
  
Jack looked at her oddly, "Amen?"  
  
She laughed, "Grams' influence." ***  
  
Jen walked up to see Joey and Pacey making out like crazy. She coughed, but they didn't break loose. Andie and Jack walked up to them and coughed as well.  
  
"What!!" they both said as they broke the kiss. They all laughed.  
  
"I gotta go anyways. Don't forget about Halloween, Babe. Love ya!" He kissed Joey's forehead.  
  
"Love you too." He walked away.  
  
"Halloween?" Jack asked.  
  
"He promised me something special for Halloween!" Joey grinned widely.  
  
"He told you!" Andie had a freaked out expression on her face.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Well I've been helping him plan this for you. Do you mind? That way he could study more."  
  
"Of course I don't mind Andie. Now tell me the details!"  
  
"Hmmm, don't I hear someone calling. I have to go. Bye!" She quickly left the group to the laughter of Jack and Jen.  
  
Joey opened her locker and another note fell out. She read it and smiled.  
  
"Is he still sending you notes? Why?"  
  
"Well, I guess he wants to be cute since I haven't told him about it, Jen."  
  
"Pacey and cute. I don't see it." Jack teased.  
  
"Have you thought that maybe it isn't Pacey?"  
  
"What do you mean, Jen?" Joey looked worried.  
  
"Well, maybe you have a secret admirer or someone is playing a joke because it is Halloween."  
  
"No way. Nobody could be THAT stupid. Everyone knows that Pacey would kill them!"  
  
"Joey's right. He even vanquished the soulmate," Joey glared at Jack, "I mean he beat up the guy who wrecked her mural, he'd kill anyone who'd try to move in on his girlfriend."  
  
"I guess you guys are right. Pacey is just being cute."  
  
The three of them began walking away when Dawson showed up.  
  
"Jen are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let's go."  
  
"For what?" Joey inquired.  
  
"I bought a new digital camera and Jen promised she'd be my supermodel."  
  
Jack and Joey laughed lightly.  
  
"Better her than me! Have fun, guys!" he waited until they left and turned to Joey.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure," she took his hand.  
  
"You know, I'm probably the only guy who Pacey won't kill for holding your hand."  
  
"The perks of being a gay teenager, I guess!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" ***  
  
"Your photography hobby might be annoying, but you sometimes make me feel like a real supermodel."  
  
"C'mon Jen! You are as beautiful as any supermodel!"  
  
"Thanks Dawson."  
  
They were both sitting in his desk watching the pictures in his computer.  
  
"Dawson!! Could you come down here!"  
  
"Coming mom!" he got up from the desk and turned to Jen, "I'll be right back."  
  
After he left the room, Jen began to play with the computer. When she went to get a new diskette, she accidentally dropped a bunch of them into the printer's tray. As she picked them up, she saw there was a printout familiar to her. She skimmed over it and saw that it was a note to Joey for her to meet him on Halloween in the back room of the restaurant and that he would be wearing a Darth Vader costume.  
  
"I can't believe this. It was Dawson all along!" She freaked out and put everything back in its original order. She quickly sat on the bed. She couldn't believe it. And she didn't know what to do about it. When Dawson came back, she realized that she couldn't stay there or she might say or do something regrettable.  
  
"Eh, Dawson, I have to go. I saw Grams waving to me, so I'll see you later." She didn't give him time to respond and left quickly.  
  
***  
  
The next day Jack and Jen were talking by his locker after the school ended.  
  
"Jen, what's up with you? You've been distant all day."  
  
She breathed deeply, "Jack I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Tell him what?" Joey walked up to them.  
  
"Nothing. What do you have there Jo?"  
  
She showed them the same note Jen had previously seen in Dawson's room.  
  
"I guess now you know where the special thing with Pacey will begin. I suppose he chose the back room since the party will be there and then he'll take you somewhere else." Jack said, while Jen remained quiet.  
  
"Probably. Anyways, I was just leaving guys. I want to find Pacey before he goes to work. Bye."  
  
"Bye Jo," he waited until she left and turned to Jen, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm completely sure that Pacey didn't write that note. or any other."  
  
"What! Are you on that again?" He saw his sister walking by, "Andie come here."  
  
"Hi! What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Settle something here for us. The thing Pacey is planning for Joey, does it involve the Leery's restaurant at all?"  
  
"Hmm, why should I tell you Jack?" She saw their serious looks, "I don't know what's going on, but whatever. No, Pacey isn't even going to that party. Why would you think that?"  
  
Jack looked at Jen, "I guess you were right. How did you know?"  
  
"Know what? What's going on, guys?"  
  
Jen looked around, "Are you guys doing anything now?"  
  
Andie shook her head, "Nah, just going home. Want a ride?"  
  
"Yes and we'll talk on the way."  
  
About a half an hour later the three of them were sitting in Jen's room, she had just finished telling them everything she knew.  
  
"I can't believe Dawson would do that! Pacey is going to kill him!" Andie exclaimed.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Well, let's look at our options, Jack. We tell Joey and she kills Dawson and probably while being upset that Pacey never wrote the notes in the first place will kill him as well." Jen looked at Andie.  
  
"Or we tell Pacey and he goes and kills Dawson and then Joey kills him for killing Dawson."  
  
Jack nodded at his sister, "And last, we could just do nothing, watch as everything goes down. Joey will end her friendship with Dawson, probably break things with Pacey and the three of them be miserable. And Joey will bitch and moan to me all the time."  
  
"Pacey will complaint to me," Andie added.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least, Dawson will whine to me, which will lead us to killing the three of them!" Jen ran her hands thru her hair.  
  
"We seriously have to do something."  
  
"I think I might have an idea, Jack." Andie looked at Jen, "But we have to get Pacey to come here after his shift is over."  
  
"What's your brilliant plan?"  
  
"Well Jen." Andie began pouring out the details. ***  
  
Pacey entered Jen's bedroom, "So kiddies, why was my presence required tonite?" He got comfortable on Jen's floor.  
  
Jen walked a little nervously to the door and locked it. Pacey looked at Andie and Jack, "Are we going to be involved in some deviant sexual thing?" When nobody smiled he got worried, "what is it?"  
  
"Before we tell you anything, you have to promise us that you won't do anything rash."  
  
He looked at Jen, "rash?"  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"Ok, ok. I promise. What is this about?"  
  
"Joey has been getting notes from a secret admirer."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Only she thinks it is you trying to be cute." Jack piped in.  
  
"Who is the idiot who thinks I won't kill him!" Pacey was getting angry.  
  
Andie walked to his side, "You promised that you wouldn't do anything rash."  
  
He glared at her, "fine! Who is it?"  
  
The three of them remained quiet for a second until Pacey exclaimed, "Guys!"  
  
"It's Dawson." Jen said flatly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now, don't do anything. We are going to deal with him. We want to teach him a lesson and give him a reality check. He needs to come back from Fantasy Land. You are going to be a good boyfriend to Joey and try to spend more time with her. We'll help you with your studies, ask for help if you need it, ok?" Jen was standing right in front of him waiting for an answer. When he didn't say anything, she put her hands on her hips, "Well?"  
  
"Fine," he grunted, "tell me what to do." ***  
  
Jen was waiting while Joey got some books out of her locker. It was Halloween and the plan was already in motion. Once again a note flew out, Joey picked it up and read it to herself.  
  
"So what does Romeo say today? Or should I say the Dark Lord of the Sith? Is he still wearing that costume?"  
  
Joey folded the note and put it in her backpack, "Nothing special, just the usual stuff. Let's go to the cafeteria."  
  
"Sure," Jen followed her. She knew very well what the note said. She had written it herself. In it, her "secret admirer" told her that he was changing the meeting place to a more romantic locale and that she shouldn't tell anyone because too many people knew. Jen had asked for a bathroom pass during studyhall and put it in Joey's locker. Thanks to Pacey, who had given her Joey's combination, she was able to retrieve Dawson's latest schmaltzfest note. They sat down at the table where Pacey, Andie, Jack, and Dawson were already sitting.  
  
"What are you girls wearing tonite? I'm going as a Han Solo and I thought we could have a nice Star Wars theme." Jack smiled at them.  
  
"Well, that's a coincidence because I'm also going as a very famous Star Wars character."  
  
"Really Pacey?," Joey's eyes lit up, "Who you going as?"  
  
"Not telling you Potter!," he smirked at her, "remember that I will be late to the party, since I'm taking the no neck monsters trick or treating."  
  
"Ok," she pouted.  
  
Andie winked at Pacey, "What are you going as Dawson?"  
  
"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but I have enough Star Wars stuff to make a costume. What about you Andie?"  
  
"I'm going as Yoda!"  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"The same reason I'm going as Darth Maul and Joey is going as Chewbacca," Joey looked at Jen when she said this. "We don't want to go as sexy females, so you guys can ogle us."  
  
"Ahh, but that's what we males like!"  
  
"Speak for yourself Witter!"  
  
"Funny, McPhee. Anyways, I have to meet with our beloved guidance counselor."  
  
"Say hi to my dad, Pacey."  
  
"Will do, Dawson." Pacey waved as he left the table.  
  
"I have to go do some research on the library, so see ya later." Jack got up and left as well.  
  
Dawson looked at the girls for a moment, "I can tell that you want to do some girltalk, so I'll leave you guys alone. See you tonight at the restaurant."  
  
After he left, Joey turned to Jen, "Why did you say that I was going as Chewie? I'm going as Padme!"  
  
"I know that and I'm going in the Queen Amidala outfit and Andie is going to be Princess Leia in the golden bikini," Joey looked at Andie, who giggled. Jen continued, " We just said that so we could surprise them at the party! After all, Halloween is a time for tricks!"  
  
Joey laughed, "I like that!"  
  
The bell rang and the three girls left for their corresponding classes. ***  
  
The party was in full swing. Jack looked particularly handsome as Han Solo, Andie was standing besides him, dressed in the golden bikini. She had a video camera. Jen walked up to them. She was wearing a long black robe.  
  
"When I look at you guys, I just think 'incest'. It is wrong." Jack and Andie looked at each other from Jen's comment and laughed. They saw that Dawson approached them wearing a Darth Vader costume without the helmet.  
  
"Showtime guys," Jen put on a Darth Maul mask as he walked up.  
  
"Hey guys. Andie! You look great! What happened to Yoda?"  
  
"I changed my mind! Let's dance Dawson." She pulled his arm.  
  
"Sure, but have you guys seen Joey?"  
  
"She hasn't arrived yet, c'mon, let's go dance." Andie pulled him to the other side of the dance floor and mixed in with the crowd.  
  
Jen looked at Jack. He nodded at her and left quickly, just as Joey entered dressed as Padme and looked for her friends. Jen quickly took off the mask and the robe to show that she was wearing the Queen Amidala costume underneath. Joey walked to her.  
  
"Where's the headgear?"  
  
"I left it in the car. Hey, there's Pacey." They both turned to see Pacey entering dressed in a jedi outfit. Joey was clearly disappointed. He walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Who are you dressed as Pace?"  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Padawan years, Joey. And we must think in a connected way, since you are dressed as Padme. I thought you were coming as Chewie?"  
  
"I changed my mind. Let's dance." She began pulling him to the dance floor and Jen pointed to where Dawson and Andie were. Pacey guided them to the other side.  
  
Suddenly a Chewbacca walked besides Andie and Dawson.  
  
"Joey! Come over here." Dawson yelled. Chewbacca obliged and Andie excused herself to find Jen and Jack. Dawson began dancing with "Joey."  
  
Meanwhile, Pacey and Joey were dancing very close to each other. She was a bit distant. She was disappointed that Pacey wasn't the guy writing the love notes, but at least he still had something planned for them.  
  
"So what is it that we are going to do later?"  
  
"Oh Joey! I forgot about that! I still have to take one of my nieces out! I hope I'll make it in time." Pacey said without any real emotion.  
  
Joey stepped away from him, "I can't believe you! You know what? Go now, don't be late for her." She walked away from him and out of the restaurant. Pacey looked towards Jen and signaled her. She pointed towards Dawson and Chewie. Pacey walked that way.  
  
"Hey guys! Dawson, do you mind if I talk to Joey for a moment? I have to leave unexpectedly and you can dance with her later."  
  
Dawson smiled, "Sure man," and he handed 'Joey' over to him. As soon as Dawson walked away from them, Pacey said, "She's outside." Chewie nodded and quickly left. Pacey saw as Jen, now dressed again with the black robe took Dawson away. That was his cue to leave the restaurant.  
  
Outside, Andie approached Joey. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought. Never mind."  
  
"You can tell me, Joey."  
  
"Well, I had been receiving love letters and I thought they were from Pacey but it turns out they weren't."  
  
"How do you know?" Andie was trying very hard not to show that she knew everything.  
  
"In the letters he said he would be wearing a Darth Vader costume and Pacey wasn't!."  
  
Andie squealed! "Joey, there is a Darth Vader inside. Go look for him! You never know!!"  
  
Joey frowned, "What about Pacey?"  
  
"Screw him!"  
  
"I don't know." she thought about it for a moment, "What the heck! Let's looks for this Vader guy!" They both walked inside and saw a kid dressed as Vader by the punch bowl. He waved at Joey and she went over to him.  
  
"Whoever you are, don't say anything. I just want to dance." She led him to the dance floor.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jen had made up an emergency to distract Dawson. He was getting antsy. "I don't know what the big deal is, Jen. Besides I want to go talk to Joey!"  
  
"Chill out, she is dancing with Jack! We'll be finished here soon."  
  
"Fine! What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 10."  
  
"Hmm, Jen, I'll be right back, I have to get something from the back room." He exited the kitchen quickly and Jen joined Andie on the dance floor. Joey stopped dancing with the guy in the Vader suit and joined the girls. She turned around and saw that the guy was gone.  
  
"Joey did you find out if he was the letter sender?" Andie asked.  
  
"No, but I have to go, if I want to make it in time for the meeting! Although I don't know why I should go. It is not like I'm going to cheat on Pacey."  
  
"Well, Jo. Maybe you should go and tell the guy that."  
  
"You are right Jen. I'll call you guys later with the details. Bye." She left and the girls turned to see Chewie coming their way.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jen asked.  
  
Chewie just nodded and walked towards the back room with Andie and Jen in tow. Chewie entered and faced Darth Vader. He was now wearing the full headgear and his face wasn't seen. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Chewie just nodded again. ***  
  
Joey walked to Dock 19. The note had said to meet him there and then they would go to where the magic would occur. Obviously whoever was her secret admirer didn't know this was where Reel Action, Mr. Witter's boat, was docked. Not that she was planning to go anywhere with the mystery guy. She was just there to tell him she wasn't interested. She felt something on her shoulder and she saw that there was a plastic red lightsaber touching her lightly.  
  
Without turning to see who it was, "Listen. I'm very flattered that you are attracted to me. But I have a boyfriend that I love very much and that's not going to change."  
  
"Wow! I'm very glad you said that!"  
  
Joey turned around to see Pacey standing behind her. He was still wearing the Anakin costume, but he had the Vader robe over it and he was wearing the helmet. She hugged him and kissed him!  
  
"It was you all along! You scared me!"  
  
"Actually Joey, we need to talk. Let's walk to dad's boat for a moment. My original plans were for us to have a romantic dinner on the boat. Sort of to be able to go back to the times of True Love, and we can still do that if you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to!" She looked at the boat, "It is set up beautifully." It had a lights stringed across and a very nice table set up for them.  
  
"I didn't write those notes, Joey."  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"It was Dawson. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to keep anything from you."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Jen found out and she told me. Right about now, they are teaching our friend a lesson."  
  
"And what do we do now?"  
  
Pacey took her hand, "Whatever you want. We can stay here or we can go back and you can confront him. We can always come back to the boat later."  
  
***  
  
Jen and Andie had set up by the door and were recording everything that was going on. Dawson hadn't realized they were there. They were both trying not to laugh.  
  
"Listen Joey. Don't take of the Chewbacca head yet. I don't think I could tell you this things looking at you. It is me, Dawson." He took of the mask and the helmet. 'Joey' feigned surprise.  
  
"I know that you are with Pacey and I accept it, but I know that you could be so much better if you were with me. I love you like he never will and I can make you happier. He'll understand. He knows that he isn't good enough for you, but I am."  
  
"Man! He definitely needs a reality check!" Andie whispered to Jen.  
  
"I want to be with you. If you want to be with me come and kiss me. If you don't," he turned around, "leave now and we will forget this ever happened."  
  
Dawson saw from the corner of his eye that 'Joey' took the Chewie head off. The furry arms embraced him from behind as he felt a soft kiss on the cheek. "Joey! I knew it!!" He turned around to find Jack puckering his lips.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"What's the matter, Dawson. I thought you wanted to kiss me!" Jack began laughing as Jen and Andie appeared with the camera still recording them.  
  
"What! How! Where's Joey?"  
  
"She is probably getting lots of kisses from her boyfriend right about now. And we are teaching you a lesson, Mr. Leery. You cannot try to manipulate people's lives like that."  
  
"Could you tell me what is going here Jen?"  
  
"Simple Dawson. When I was at your house I saw the note you wrote. I figured out what you were doing and we told Pacey. We came up with a plan that would save your friendships."  
  
"Ha! Now that Pacey knows, I'm sure he is waiting to beat me up."  
  
Jack began to take the Chewbacca costume off, "well he wanted to, but he promised he wouldn't. And we believe him." He was still wearing the Han Solo outfit.  
  
"But I didn't promise that!"  
  
They all turned around to see Joey standing in the doorway. Pacey was behind her.  
  
"Joey! Let me explain!" Dawson went to her, but he stopped when he saw the look Pacey was giving him.  
  
"No, Dawson. I really don't care. I'm going to try and forget what you did and chalk it up to a Halloween trick. I do want you to acknowledge that the only thing between us is and always will be, friendship. How good a friendship depends on you. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Dawson looked at Pacey, "Crystal clear, Jo."  
  
She smiled, "Good. Now we have to go. Later guys."  
  
"Where are you going?" Andie asked.  
  
Joey grinned widely, "Well, we already took care of the trick part of Halloween, now I want to give Pacey his treat."  
  
He looked at her, "Hmmm, how good a treat?"  
  
"It all depends on how you behave tonite?"  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior, Ms Potter."  
  
"That would be too bad, Pacey."  
  
Pacey grabbed her hand and waved to the gang, "Bye!" They left quickly while Jack, Jen, and Andie laughed. Dawson just sulked.  
  
"I can't believe I had to see that." He turned to Andie, "Now give me that tape."  
  
"No way, Dawson. We'll give you this tape back when you earn it. That way we can keep you in check."  
  
"Besides it will be hilarious to watch you hitting on Jack." Jen added.  
  
"I always knew you liked me Dawson," Jack blew a kiss to him.  
  
Dawson looked at them, "I just want to know why you guys did this?"  
  
Jen went over to him and put her arm around his waist, "It is your trick, and Dawson-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy Halloween!!" the three of them said in unison.  
  
The End. 


End file.
